Pumpkin Juice
by Grabeels Girl
Summary: A Gryffindor hates pumpkin juice. A Slytherin hates pumpkin juice. They had to work together if they ever wanted to get rid of it. This leads to wrong assumptions of what's happening between them, assumptions that go from crime to love-
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after the latest movie... plz RR. Thank you!**

* * *

"I hate pumpkin juice," whined Ginny, as Ron drank his first sip at breakfast. "why can't we something like muggle water, at least that doesn't have a taste," she said, referring to what muggles drink as often as they drink pumpkin juice.

"I don't get you, Ginny, pumpkin juice is delicious! You must be the only one in the school who hates it," said Harry as he gulped down another sip. Ginny was about to be sick and excused herself from the table. But Harry was wrong. She wasn't the only one in the school who hated pumpkin juice. At the Slytherin table, someone else was just as sick, as he watched Goyle drink his cup.

"I hate pumpkin juice," whined Draco Malfoy. He was abut to puke when Goyle burped after his last sip.

"Can I have that," asked Goyle, pointing to his cup. Malfoy nodded in disgust, and excused himself from the table.

Ginny bumped into Malfoy as she ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth, ready to puke. She saw he was in the same position. Malfoy pushed right pass her, worried that he will throw up if he tries to bully her. They both continued running to the bathroom and threw up in the sink.

But they weren't the only ones in the school who hate pumpkin juice. Back in the front, the teacher's table sat Severus Snape. "I despise pumpkin juice," he said in mean, cold voice.

-------------------------------------

Ginny was on her way to Potions. She gasped in shock as she read a piece of parchment on his door.

_'Do you want to protest against pumpkin juice? See me in my office, Saturday, after dinner.' _

"Yes!" she said. She can finally have a pumpkin juice-free dinner, if she succeeds in convincing the headmaster by protesting against them.

-------------------------------------

A few hours later, Malfoy was on his way to potions when he saw the sign.

"Yes!" he said, with a big smile.

-------------------------------------

It was Saturday, after dinner. Ginny ran to Snape's room. She saw Malfoy walking to his room as well.

"What are you doing here Weasley?" he said in a harsh tone, "Shouldn't you be with the golden trio?"

"Out of my way Malfoy," she said and continued walking to Snape's office. His eyes widened as he saw her enter his office. He went inside behind her.

"Yes," said the cold voice of Professor Snape.

"I'm here to join the protest," said Ginny, looking back to see that Malfoy was following her.

_Great,_ he thought. _I have to protest with a Weasley. _

"Very well, and you Mr. Malfoy?"

"Same reason," he replied, looking her way. She widened her eyes. _Great,_ she thought_. I have to protest with a Malfoy. _

The two waited for about an hour, sitting as far away from each other as possible.

"It seems as if you two are the only ones here," said Snape, not taking his eyes off the door. "If you despise pumpkin juice the way I do, you wouldn't let the number of members in this protest stop you," he took his eyes off the door and glanced at his members. He saw that they both nodded in agreement. He took out two signs from under his desk both saying: **We Hate Pumpkin Juice. **"Hold these up tomorrow during breakfast. Shout, yell, do whatever it takes to convince the headmaster." He gave them each a sign. "Now leave."

They both left. "You hate pumpkin juice too, ey?" Ginny asked Malfoy.

"Hate? I don't hate pumpkin juice, I despise it, it tastes like sh…"

"Don't you dare!" she scolded.

"What's wrong Weasley, afraid of a little swear word?" he said as he headed to his dormitory. She rolled her eyes, and headed to her own dormitory.

* * *

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**here you go-- plz plz review. thank u to my 4 reviewers!**

On her way to breakfast, Ginny sulked. _Why me? Why am I the one that has to hate pumpkin juice? _

"Ginny, you never told us, who else other than you hates pumpkin juice?" asked Hermione.

"You'll find out," she said.

"I knew it, you and Snape are the only ones who hate pumpkin juice, right?" said Ron, He had a bet with Ginny that no one else will come but her.

"No, there is someone else. Be patient, you'll find out. I'm sure you will be in no hurry to though"

As everybody settled down and started enjoying their breakfast Ginny stood up with her sign. Malfoy glanced at her and did the same. They both held up the sign. Both of them were so embarrassed. The image of a Weasley and Malfoy working together was just not right.

"Malfoy?" said Hermione, narrowing her eyes, "you and Malfoy hate pumpkin juice?"

Ginny nodded and started walking around the great hall shouting, "WE HATE PUMPKIN JUICE" with Malfoy.

"'We' as in you and Malfoy!" stated Ron in disgust.

"Ronald, it's not like I'm marrying him or anything, just support me in this one," she said and continued protesting. Her voice was soft, unlike Draco's which was so loud it filled the room.

"Weasley," he yelled. "Come on, what kind of voice is that, scream louder!"

"I scream in whatever volume I want to, Malfoy."

"How dare you speak to me like that you filthy Weasel!"

"How dare you call me a Weasel, you filthy ferret-boy!"

There fighting was amusing to the whole school, even the some of the teachers.

"I'm going to kill you," he said running over to her. He swung his sign ready to hit her head with it. She blocked it by swinging it to. It was like they were sword fighting with sign.

Professor McGonagall rose from her chair to stop the fighting, but Professor Snape stopped her. "You don't expect me to just sit here; one of them could get seriously injured!" she said as she ran over to them. "Stop this fight now!"

They both stopped and looked at Professor McGonagall. "Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, if you really want to protest against the same thing, you should work together, not kill each other!"

They turned their back to each other arms crossed.

"Severus, control your students," she said as she went back to the table. He said nothing, he just sat there stiffly.

"I hate you," mumbled Ginny.

"I hate you more!" mumbled Malfoy.

The rest of breakfast, they protested, but Dumbeldore did not at all seem bothered by their protesting. Malfoy gave up when he realized this and threw the sign on the floor madly. His throat was scratchy from all the yelling. But Ginny, on the other hand, did not give up.

"Malfoy, I can't do this alone," she told him as he collapsed at the Slytherin table.

"Get one of the golden trio members to help you, I give up," he said with his head down on the table.

"You're such a giver-upper," she said as she went and sat at the Gryffindor table.

Ron was obviously furious she was working with Malfoy.

"Did you have fun with Malfoy?" he asked with a deathly glare.

"Shut up," she said angrily. "Don't you ever use Malfoy and fun in the same sentence!" She was so mad, she got up and sat away from the trio next to Neville.

"Hey Ginny," greeted Neville.

"Hey Neville."

"It looks like you and Malfoy are working together."

Ginny was furious. She never wanted to be reminded of that, it made them seem like they were, well… a couple. She stood up from next to Neville and sat next to her twin brothers.

"Hey, look, it's Mrs. Malfoy," said her brothers. She slapped both of them and went to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Luna.

"Why hello, Ginny," said Luna.

"Hey Luna."

"I don't think you should be around Draco, he's surrounded by nargles," she stated, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Ginny was furious. She felt steam coming from her ears. She sat away from every body at the end of the Ravenclaw table. _I hate my life_, she sulked.

Draco was also having a rough time. "Oh look everybody, we have ourselves a Slytherin who works with a Gryffindor," said all the Slytherins near him.

------------------------------------------------------

After they finished class, both Ginny and Draco headed towards Sanpe's office. He had wanted to meet them, but neither of them knew why.

"If he yells at us because we had given up, I'm blaming you," she told Malfoy walking right past him

"The only reason I gave up because I knew we were hopeless because of your tiny voice!"

"So you're saying this is my fault," said Ginny, stopping, causing Draco to walk past her.

"Yes," he said casually as he walked inside Snape's office. Ginny followed.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, sit," he said signaling to his desks. They sat as far way from each other as possible. "You have failed," he said simply.

"Because of her," yelled Malfoy.

"You're the one that gave up!"

"Well you're the one with a voice the size of pea!"

"Silence," yelled Snape. "That is not why I called you here. I have another method to convince the headmaster, which will more than likely succeed."

These words lightened their faces.

"But it requires breaking the rules, not to mention we would be blackmailing the headmaster."

Draco and Ginny couldn't care less.

"If you agree to do this, there are conditions; first, I have nothing to do with it. I do not want to be sacked. Second, you have to work together and forget the fights your families have had. So, do you agree?"

The last part is what frightened Draco and Ginny. But they both agreed anyway. They wanted to get rid of pumpkin juice so badly.

"So here is the plan: You two will go out into the forest saying you will not come back until pumpkin juice is no longer in Hogwarts. You two will face the dangers of the forest, together."

It seemed easy enough for both of them. They nodded in agreement. They get to miss class and protest at the same time and no one had to see them work together.

"Pack your things. You will leave tomorrow in early morning. Leave your friends a message that you are gone and you won't come back until pumpkin juice is gone for good."

**the next chapter is so much better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank u reviewers---:) keepitup**

**ENJOY:**

* * *

It was four o'clock in the morning; Ginny had packed enough stuff to last her about a week. She expected to be in the forest about that much. But she was wrong.

On her way outside, she saw Malfoy with about the same amount of things as her. Snape was also waiting for them.

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, I see you have got your things. When pumpkin juice is no more, I will send bright sparks in the air, that's when you know to return. Now goodbye. Have fun. And make sure that brainless Rubius does not see you. Now off with you," he said turning his back and they both made their way into the Dark Forest. 

Neither of them had said a word until Hogwarts was out of sight.

"I can't believe I'm alone with a Weasley," said Draco in disgust.

"I can't believe I'm alone with a Malfoy," she added.

"Shut up," he said.

After those words, they didn't speak for about an hour. They were both bored.

"Talk," said Ginny.

"What?" he asked nastily.

"I'm bored; I want something to do while I'm walking."

"Oh, so talking with me will help you get over you boredom?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, fighting with you will."

"I don't 'talk' to Weasleys."

"What are you doing to me then?"

"I'm having a discussion with you."

"Same thing!"

"No, huge difference."

"Right," she said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm having fun 'talking' with you."

"No, you're having fun 'fighting' with me."

"Whatever."

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, Ron was the one to receive the letter in the Common Room. His eyes widened. He let out a girly scream.

"What's wrong Ron, is there a spider?" asked Harry looking around for one.

"No. My sister's in the Dark Forest," he said terrified.

"I guess she's still protesting against pumpkin juice," Hermione reading the letter.

"Yeah. I'm okay with her going into the Dark Forest protesting against pumpkin juice, just the 'with Malfoy' part is the one I hate."

"Why? You're sister knows what she's doing, I don't think Malfoy will harm her or anything."

"What if he starts to like her?" he asked, almost whimpering.

"So," said Hermione. "If he likes her he won't harm her."

"I mean like her as in love her," he said, whimpering this time. Hermione knew what he meant. She slapped him for thinking that.

"Your sister would never do that!"

"Come on Hermione, do you really think so! You're her best friend and I think you know now that she likes Malfoys physical appearance."

Hermione slapped him again.

"Even if she doesn't want to do, what if he forces her!" he said, still whimpering.

Hermione slapped him.

"Stop thinking the worst! First of all, Malfoy hates your sister and would never do what you think he'd do. He's a Malfoy for heaven's sake."

"For all we know they could be…"

Hermione slapped him for the last time.

"I'm going to tell Dumbledore about this," she said changing the subject. She took the letter and went to his office.

Ron just sit there, with his hand over his cheeks.

"Chill, Ron," said Harry as he headed down to the great hall.

In the forest, Ginny and Malfoy were still arguing about what they are doing with each other, talking, fighting, and having a discussion.

"This fight is ridiculous!" said Malfoy finally.

"So we're fighting!" said Ginny, "Told you!"

"I meant to say this discussion."

She rolled her eyes and changed the subject, "How does it feel like to be the only child."

"How do you know I'm an only child?" he asked slightly glaring at her.

"Come on. Everyone in the school knows."

"No. Not even Crabbe and Golye know."

"You mean those friends of yours that were so thick they don't even know how to read."

He made a face at her. "How do you know they don't know how to read?"

Ginny knew because Harry and Ron told her after they transferred into Crabbe and Goyle using poly juice in her first year. She can't let Malfoy know that though. "I just know," she responded.

"Face it Weasley, you know everything there is to know about me. You love me," he said smirking. Ginny turned bright red.

"No! I hate you."

So on and on they fought.

At sunset, a dementor appeared. Draco was terrified. He was knocked down. And the dementor was right on top of him. But Ginny didn't look so worried.

"Should I save you, or let the dementor kill you!"

"Save me, Weasley," he said rudely, as the dementor began sucking him.

"If you're going to ask like that, then I guess I should leave you to die."

"Please save me!" he said as the dementor knelt down to suck him away again.

"Expecto Patronum!" she yelled, pointing her wand to the dementor and the spell worked perfectly.

Malfoy was panting, he looked at Ginny with blank eyes and finally asked, "Where did you learn that?"

"Dumbeldore's army," she replied simply.

"So you're saying Pot-head taught you this stuff."

She nodded. "Forget I saved you from death. Pretend it never happened."

"I can live with that," he said coolly and continued walking.

At about ten o'clock, they both were exhausted and decided to spend the night there. So they slept a few meters from each other.

In the middle of the night, Malfoy heard screaming. He woke up to see a snake wrapped around Ginny. He gasped at the sight and screamed. He was just about to run, when Ginny said weakly, "Save me!" He didn't know what to do. He took out his wand. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want her to die. He thought and thought. Ginny's ace was literally blue when he decided to do something.

"Crucio," he yelled, aiming at the snake. It didn't hit the snake. It hit her. She wringed in pain and tears were in her eyes. "Crucio," he yelled again, and her pain stopped, but the snake was still wrapped around her. And her eyes were slowly closing. He didn't know what else to do. He quickly grabbed the snake and unwrapped Ginny. He was strong enough to do so. He stabbed the snake with his wand and it went right through. The snake was dead. He turned to look at Ginny, who's clothes were tattered. Her eyes were closed.

"Weasley!" he yelled sitting next to her body. "Please don't be dead," he said. He put his hand on her chest looking for a heartbeat. He couldn't feel one. "I wish I don't live to regret this," he said to himself, and bent down to give her the kiss of life. Ginny coughed. _Thank god,_ he thought. Her eyes opened slightly to see Malfoy and then closed again. She was alive, but tired. He had to act soon. He held her half-naked body and headed towards Hogwarts.

He ran for about six hours straight with her in his hand. He was exhausted, more exhausted than ever, but he did reach Hogwarts apparently at about six in the morning.

He was walking towards Hogwarts, when Hagrid stepped out of his hut and saw Malfoy holding Ginny's pale body.

"What did ya do ter 'er, you?" he said, as he kicked Malfoy and held Ginny to the hospital wing. Malfoy collapsed. He was too weak to get up.

* * *

**I HOPE U ENJOYED!! I BEGA U TO review. THANXX (i chnaged wat its rated) jus to letya know**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: RATED HIGHER! change what its rated, thot you might wanna know.**

**Enjoy: MUAH**

Hagrid entered the school. Neville was the first one to see him. Hagrid carrying Ginny, who is almost naked, after she was in the Dark Forest with Malfoy, was a frightening sight. 

"What happened?" he asked with worry.

"That Malfoy, that's wha' happened!" said Hagrid as he made his way to the hospital wing.

Neville ran to the Gryffindor common room looking for the trio.

"You have to hurry, Ginny's in the hospital wing!" At that, the trio ran to the hospital wing with Neville asking him questions along the way.

"What happened to her?"

"She was almost naked and as pale as snow. Hagrid said it was Malfoy who did that to her!"

"Told you!" said Ron to Hermione, he increased his speed and was in the hospital wing first. He saw Ginny. She looked dead. "Ginny he screamed running to see what happened to her. Madame Pomfrey stopped him.

"She's unconscious. Leave her," she said pointing to the door.

"What happened to my sister?" he asked her,

"Someone suffocated her," she said, searching through some of her potions. She took one out and forced it in Ginny's mouth. This caused Ginny to cough. "And someone also used an illegal curse on her."

Apparently, Dumbeldore knew about this. Soon afterwards, he entered the hospital wing, worry written all over his face. "Rubius, where is Mr. Malfoy?" he said glancing at Ginny.

"I lef' him ter rot! He derserves it. He did dis ter her!" he said angry.

"Perhaps, but he's innocent until proven guilty," he said as he went outside of the hospital wing. He came back with the sleeping Malfoy in his arms and laid him down gently on one of the beds. "Madame Pomfrey, would you please see this boy's case." Madame Pomfrey checked his heartbeat and temperature.

"He's tired, rest would cure him" she said, "he hates pumpkin juice doesn't he? I have muggle water around here," she aid scanning through her cups, "Here we go," she forced the water inside of his mouth. He awoke and looked around.

"What have you done with my sister!" asked Ron madly.

"Mr. Weasley, we would question him later, now he has to rest," said Dumbeldore. "Rest," he said turning his head to Malfoy and he did so.

---

Ginny awoke first. The trio, Dumbeldore and Hagrid were waiting for her.

"Ginny!" he yelled, as he hugged his sister tight.

Ginny smiled. "I'm alive!"

"What happened to you, what did Malfoy do to you?"

"A snake was wrapped around me," everyone understood that the snake was Malfoy. "I closed my eyes, and I felt pain I've never felt before. I wanted to die…"

"The cruciatus!" said Harry. "I felt it before. Malfoy used the cruciatus on you?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see who it was."

"Who else could it be? It was Malfoy. I can't wait until he goes to Azkaban," said Ron.

"Anything else you wish to tell us Ms. Weasley?" said Dumbeldore.

"Well, the cruciatus only lasted a few seconds. When I did open my eyes, I saw Malfoy right on top of me." Everyone understood that differently too.

"What I find weird is that is Mr. Malfoy really did do this, than why bring her here? He was the one carrying her, right Rubeus?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"So then why bring her back? He would have left her to die and made up a story on how she did. He wouldn't actually save a Weasley after committing crime. Would he? Perhaps we should question Mr. Malfoy about this. Until he wakes."

It didn't take long until Malfoy did wake. But by then, Ginny was asleep. As soon as he did, Ron slapped him. "How dare you use the cruciatus on my sister? How dare you rape her?"

"Rape her?!" said Malfoy disgusted as ever. "What the fu…"

"Language Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbeldore. "We would just like you to explain what had happened. First question, truth please, did you or did you not use the cruciatus on Ms. Weasley."

Malfoy knew he did. "Yes, headmaster, but you have got to understand that…"

Ron didn't let him finish. "HE DID USE THE CRUSIATUS! He admitted it. It means Azkaban. He's got to go to Azkaban! Call the minister!"

"Mr. Weasley. Calm down for heaven's sake. Let him finish," said Dumbeldore.

"It was a total accident! You have got to believe me headmaster. I swear to my father's head it was an accident," said Malfoy as he got up from his bed. It was a bit weird that Malfoy was acting to polite to Dumbeldore.

"It's not that I don't believe you…"

"How can you believe him?" yelled Ron again. "How can he 'accidentally' use the cruciatus on her?" He had emphasis on the word accidentally.

"I'm afraid this is out of my control," said Dumbeldore. "However, the minister would speak with you," he said with a kind glare, almost as if he believed him. "But in the meantime, go to your dormitory and get clean."

Malfoy did as told and went to his dormitory. He saw some of his friends there, including Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

"Drakey-Poo, you're back!" she said kissing his cheek, he pushed her away.

"I'm in no mood for this Parkinston!"

"Pumpkin juice is still here you know," said Crabbe.

"I have bigger problems to worry about! That little weasel accused me of raping her! Now I have to meet with the minister, not just because of that, but because they think I used an unforgivable curse on her on purpose! I'm on the road to Azkaban!"

They were all shocked at what he said. "You didn't…"

"I didn't Parkinston! I also didn't use it on her on purpose. It was an accident!"

Pansy smiled at his words and leaned over to kiss his cheeks. This time he didn't stop her. "I will be at your side."

"Whatever," he said as he went inside his dormitory.

---

When Ginny woke, only her brother was at her side. He was the only one allowed to stay in the hospital with her. Madame Pomfrey thought it was too crowded. Many people came to visit her including Seamus, Dean, Luna, Cho and many others.

"Hello Ginny," he said as he kissed her forehead. She felt so much better with her brother present.

"Ron. I feel better now. I can go to class," she said.

"Next time you go to class, Malfoy would be in Azkaban," he said with a grin.

It was then that Ginny realized he wasn't in the hospital wing. "So he was the one that used the Cruciatus on me?"

"Yeah. He claims it was an accident. The minister will speak to him about it though."

Ginny began thinking. It really didn't make sense. She saved Malfoy from a dementor. A snake was wrapped around her. Malfoy used the cruciatus on her. Then she was at the hospital wing with her brother. The pieces just don't fit.

"How did I get here?" she asked her brother.

"Oh, Hagrid brought you here," he left out the part about Malfoy. To him, that piece didn't fit either.

"When is Malfoy's meeting with the minister?"

"In about an hour."

**NEXT CHAP is more interesting.PROMISE**

**and plz plz plz read my other story: I have a reputation to save. PLEASE.**

**Review. Kisses**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello- (I know i have no detail in this chapter-- rushed it a bit)**

* * *

Ginny had to show up to the meeting. Dumbeldore, her parents, the twins, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Snape, Neville, Malfoys parents, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Hagrid came. When Ginny entered the room, Draco gave her a glare of disgust and anger.

"We have here with us, a boy, Draco Malfoy, who is accused of using the Cruciatus curse on Ginevra Weasley. Do you deny that?" said the minister.

"No, I don't but it was an accident," he replied.

"Accidentally use the Cruciatus? That makes no sense!" said the minister with a chuckle.

"If you listen to my side of the story and not the fantasy made up by the Weasel over there, then you would understand!"

"I didn't lie!" said Ginny angrily. "I can't wait to hear your fantasy. It seems much amusing."

"Shut up Weasley. That's a kind way to repay me after I saved you!"

Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and his parents gasped. Snape just sat there stiffly as if the meeting was a waste of his time. The rest thought he was lying.

"You didn't save me Malfoy!"

"Like you were awake to see me."

"Hagrid saved me."

"That oaf did nothing but kick me while I was on my to get you to the hospital wing. Who told you otherwise?"

"Ron!"

"You actually believe him!"

"No, I believe you and not my brother," she said sarcastically. "Of course I believe him!"

"I want to hear the full story!" yelled the minister. "Please explain your part Mr. Malfoy."

"Fine. So, me and this Weasel here were out in the Forest, protesting against Pumpkin Juice. She saved me from a dementor that day." 

The minister turned to Ginny. "Is this true?" She nodded.

Ron stared at her disbelievingly. She ignored it.

"Then, a snake come out of no where and was wrapped around her."

"AND YOU WERE THE SNAKE," yelled Ron. Malfoy gave him a serious, deathly glare. Ginny turned to him in disgust.

"So you're saying that Malfoy was wrapped around me!" her face had so much disgust. Ron nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and before he knew it, her hand swept across his face. "What kind of disgusting thoughts…" she was too disgusted to continue.

"If I was back there next to you Weasley, I would've done so much more than just slap you! I'd rather wrestle a man-eating lion than make out with a Weasley. No I wasn't the snake. A real snake was wrapped around her, and that was why she was almost naked! No wonder you thought I raped her!" Ginny's parents gasped.

"Continue your story please!" said the minister, trying to change the subject..

"I didn't know what to do. I mean, I knew spells, but couldn't think of them on the spot. The spells that I did think of would hurt her as well, so I couldn't use them. I used the Cruciatus curse because it was the only one I could think of. Instead of going on the snake, it was directed at her. I did stop it as soon as possible. So I heroically killed the snake with me bare hands."

Lucius obviously didn't like that.

"The only reason I did save her is because she did so earlier. I couldn't live my life peacefully knowing that she saved me. I returned the favor, so now we're equal. I did what I owe you Weasley."

"I have a question," said Ginny. "After that, how did Hagrid find me?"

"Oh, that's the other part. I carried you all the way back to Hogwarts, where he found you and kicked me."

Ginny nodded. "It seems possible that he's telling the truth."

"Do you actually believe him?!" yelled Ron.

"What's wrong Weasley, too much for you to handle?"

"He's innocent," said the minister. That was the end of the meeting.

Ginny approached him after the meeting to thank him.

Pansy was mad at him for saving her. Lucius wasn't so proud either. He didn't even talk to his son after the meeting. He left as soon as the meeting was over. Ginny felt a bit sorry for him because he has a father like that, who isn't proud of anything he does.

"What do you want Weasley? Just to let your little face know, saving you doesn't change the fact that we're enemies. Got that?"

Ginny nodded and walked away. She couldn't thank her enemy. Not yet.

* * *

**Review plz (I know it kinda short) Plz read my other story-- I have a reputation to save- plz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took long to update. I had a few matters to deal with. Enjoy:**

"Why the hell did you save the Weasel?" Ginny heard Pansy say while she was in the library.

"Pansy, calm down! If I didn't save her I'd probably be in Azkaban now. If not Azkaban, then dead!"

"I don't care! You and that Weasley girl seemed like girlfriend and boyfriend back there!"

"Pansy, I'm in no mood in arguing with you about the past. It happened and I can't change that! If you think I wanted to save the Weaslette, then you have mental problems. I did it to repay her for saving my life. Besides, I didn't even have time to think about if I wanted to save her or not?"

"That's it, this relationship between you and me is OVER. Go get that Weasel to be your girlfriend because you obviously want her more than you want me!!" Pansy stomped away. Draco sighed and put his head on his book.

"Great, my life is going down the drain," suddenly Ginny approached him. "How much of that did you hear?" he asked carelessly.

"All of it," she said sheepishly.

"And why are you here?"

"I feel guilty for what's happening to your life."

"You should be," he said as if he were sulking.

"It's your parents' fault too," she said with a frown.

"How is it my parents'?"

"They made you hating pumpkin juice."

Draco actually smiled from amusement. He looked at her and saw that she was standing there talking to him pathetically. "Why are you standing? Sit," he ordered, signaling to a chair next to him.

"Won't anybody see us sitting together and the rumors as outrageous as the ones we heard in the meeting would be active again?"

"Like anybody comes to the library anymore, besides, this is the boring section, no one comes here."

Ginny smiled and sat down next to him. "I don't know if I heard you correctly, but do you actually want me to sit next to you?"

"I can't believe myself either. But for some reason, I enjoy, talking, fighting or having a discussion with you," he said, recalling the fight they had in the Dark Forest.

"Oh," said Ginny blushing. "So I guess the Slytherin-Sex-God has no girlfriend now."

"And I'm glad."

"What?" asked Ginny. Draco Malfoy was glad that his girlfriend dumped him. That sounded a bit odd to Ginny.

"I hated Pansy. I think it's time the school knows."

"I'm lost here. You hated PANSY. The one that kisses you and gives you all this attention?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's weird. But why didn't you dump her yourself?"

"It might seem weird to you, but I didn't want to hurt her. She seemed to like me and dumping her would just break her into pieces and I don't want anyone to feel that way."

"Excuse me? You make everybody feel like that."

"But does that everybody that you speak of in love with me?"

Ginny smiled.

"But yet… I figured out recently that someone in Gryffindor is in love with me."

"Who's that?"

"You, of course," he smirked.

"What!?" yelled Ginny standing up, causing her chair to fall.

"Be quiet Weasley, someone will hear you and see us sitting together," he said covering her mouth with his hand.

His hand on her mouth was out of the ordinary for Ginny. For some reason, she enjoyed it. She wished he never would let go. But he did. "Why did you let go?" she blurted.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Never mind," she said embarrassed. She picked up her chair and sat back down.

"It's no crime liking my appearance Weasley, Jenny, is it?"

"It's Ginny. And how did you come up with the conclusion that I like you?"

"Nice name for a Weasley."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment for my name or an insult to my family?"

"Both."

"I don't know if I'm supposed to punch you or thank you. I guess I'll do both," she punched him lightly in the stomach and then put on a sweet smile and thanked him.

"You're welcome," he said sarcastically, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh my god, we're late for class," she said looking at her watch. She stood up.

Before she can go anywhere, he grabbed her arm. "Stay Weasley."

"We're late for class."

"When's the last time you followed the rules?"

"So you want me to stay here with you?"

"Don't put it that way. It's that if I get in trouble, I have you to blame," he said smirking.

She rolled her eyes and walked away from his table.

"Weaslette!" he yelled. She didn't look back. It made him mad. He stood up angrily and grabbed her arm. He squeezed it tight.

"Ow, ow," she screeched. He loosened his grip. "Leave me alone!" she yelled, trying to escape him, but the more she tried, the harder the grip.

"That's what you get for not looking at me when I speak to you," he sneered and let go of her. He then went back and sat down in his eat. She rubbed her arm where he was gripping her. She didn't move, although she could have.

"What are you doing still standing there, go to your precious classes," he said rudely. She gave him a look and then sat down next to him again. "What are you doing?"

"What you want me to do."

"How sweet, you want to take the blame from me if I get caught skipping classes," he said sarcastically, placing his right hand on his chest.

"Not really. I'm already late anyway. If I just barge into the classroom, I'd receive the same punishment."

"Typical Gryffindors," he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, girl. Have you ever done anything Slytheriny in your life?"

"I'm missing classes," she told him as if she was talking to a two-year old.

"Not for the same reasons. Slytherins do it because they don't feel like it or because they want to annoy teachers."

"Typical Slytherins. Have you ever done anything Gryffindory in your life?"

"Yeah. Gryffindors are supposed to be brave right; I bravely approached a Hippogriff once."

"Right," she said sarcastically. "Then you got chopped up to pieces."

"Shut up Weasley."

"You know, I have done something Slytheriny once."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"I opened the Chamber of Secrets."

"You were forced."

"Can we change the subject, please?"

"Is the little Weasley scared of some chamber? Tell me Weasley, what's inside the chamber?"

"You know already."

"Yeah I know Pooty Pooter's heroic efforts and saved you from the snake and the Dark Lord taking…."

"Why do you call Voldemort the Dark Lord," she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because unlike some, my parents taught me to respect the Dark Lord and not say his name."

"You respect the Dark Lord?"

"What do you think Weasley? I'm a Malfoy for heaven's sake."

"So… are you a Death Eater?"

Draco glanced at her suspiciously. "Why should I tell you?"

Ginny looked at his right arm, which was covered by the uniform's sleeves.

"Weasley, you're not psychic, you can't see through it? I'll make you a deal Weasley. We'll play Wizard's Question or Command."

"And that is?"

"I ask you a question or command, you have to either answer the question truthfully, or a green light will shoot from the wand and burn your skin until you answer it correctly. If I command you to do something and you don't do it, then you have to do it or your skin will also burn."

"I don't think I'd agree to that. I don't trust you to command me… appropriate commands."

"I swear to my father's head that I won't ask you or command you to show me anything persona;. Even though I did see so many private parts," he said, referring to when he saved her and she was half-naked.

Ginny frowned. "Never speak of it again! So, come one, let's start," she said with confidence. Of course, she didn't believe that he will avoid those types of commands, but she was desperate to find out if he was a death eater.

Draco took out his wand and spun it. The wand pointed in Ginny's direction.

"Me first!" squealed Draco as if he were a little girl. Ginny put on a frown. "Ok, my question is, do you like my appearance." He said that with so much ego, Ginny stared at him in disbelief.

"You wish I'd like you appearance…" but before she can continue, green light shot from the wand and began to burn her skin. "Ouch!" she yelped.

"I guess then you do don't you?"

"No, what the hell? I'm telling the truth," her skin kept burning. "Fine, fine… I do." She admitted. He smirked. "But not so much," she added, green light shot from his wand again and it burned her skin. "Ow… Ok fine, I adore your physical appearance!" The pain stopped. "I hope you're happy," she said with a frown.

"Totally," he said with a smirk, or is it a smile?

"Great, my turn!" she said as Draco's wand turned to face him. "Show me your arms, show me your dark mark!" she said quickly. She really wanted to see what the dark mark looked like. Her face dropped when she saw he didn't have one. "You're not a Death Eater?"

"No… I hope that answers your question," he said with a wide evil grin. Ginny was so frustrated. She gained nothing form the question she asked him but he gained so much from the question he had asked her.

"Now it's my turn," he said as the wand faced Ginny.

Ginny took a deep breath as Draco thought of a question. "Who's your crush?" he asked giving Ginny a glare.

"Why are you so interested in my relationship with guys, Malfoy?" she asked.

"Ask me that when it's your turn."

"Fine," Ginny thought. The first name that popped in her mind was Harry. "Harry," she said confidently. She was completely ignoring the fact that Draco was learning about her crushes as if he were her best friend. Nothing happened.

"So you're telling the truth… Potter is your crush?" he had such a disgusted face. "What do you see in him?"

"My turn…" she said without answering. She thought for a moment. If he was finding out about her love life, the she would want to too. "Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. I have the best question to ask you. Who is _your_ crush?"

Draco shot at Ginny with a deathly glare. "Do you really have to know that?" he said hopefully.

Ginny seemed so proud that Draco didn't want to answer the question. "Positive," she said with a smirk.

"Change the question please," he pleaded. This made Ginny even happier.

"No, Draco answer the question!" Ginny couldn't wait until he says her name. It seems to be a secret to Draco. _Who could it be?_ she thought. Could it be Hermione? Could it be Luna? Could it be Lavender or Parvati? She waited for answer. But none came.

"Answer the damn question," she yelled. He didn't answer. He just stared at her with fury in his eyes. After a few seconds of not saying a word, green light came from the wand and began to burn his skin.

"My crush is Pansy," he said, trying to avoid the pain, but his skin kept burning. "Ok, it's Sara Hewey," ye said aloud again, but his skin kept burning. "It's Cho Chang," he said, but still, his skin kept burning. "It's Luna Lovegood," the pain continued. "It's Hermione Granger," the pain continued. "It's Heather Jackson," it kept going. For ten minutes, he mentioned every girl in the school.

"It's me isn't it?" Ginny concluded.

Draco had given up. "Yes, it's you," he admitted sand the pain stopped. He put his head down on the table to avoid the comments that Ginny will give to him. But none came. She just sat on her chair, staring at him with shock. She then smiled while his head was down. Draco Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy had actually admitted his love for a Weasley.

"It's your turn," she told him. He sat up and looked at her.

"You know it's a bit weird you said nothing back at me."

"Forget it."

"Weasley, I will give you a command now. Mention what I just admitted to nobody! That's my command. Your turn again," he said and put his head down once more.

Ginny thought of something to ask him. She had tons of personal questions to ask him, but she didn't feel like asking them. Not after what she had just figured out. She took a deep breath and said, "Kiss me."

"What?" he asked in shock. As soon as he made that comment, green light shot and burned his skin. "Did you just command me to…"

"Yes, I tried to find something that we'll both enjoy," she said with tiny smirk.

He frowned for about a minute, while his skin was burning. He looked at her and she just raised her shoulders. He took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe you commanded what you did. I guess I have choice," he stood up. The pain stopped. He took another deep breath, when he gripped her shoulder and pulled her closer to him and gave her a small kiss, when Ginny deepened it unexpectedly. His eyes widened, but played along.

When they broke apart, Draco started, "you are the only one I know that doesn't wear scented lipstick. Actually, you wear no lipstick at all." It was an odd comment to make after what had happened. "Why is that Weasley?"

She didn't answer. She was too shy to talk.

He raised his eyebrows at her but waited until she said something. She didn't, but the wand shot green light and burned her skin.

"Ouch! Did you even ask the question?" she said in pain.

"Oh," he noticed, "I did. Why is that you don't wear lipstick?"

She made a miserable face. "Because my family can't afford it," she muttered under her breath. Her skin kept burning.

"I couldn't hear you."

"Because my family can't afford it," she said more clearly and the green light disappeared.

"Oh," he said.

"Since it's my turn, I command you not to tell anyone what happened."

He nodded. "My turn..." he thought for a moment, "kiss me."

Ginny stared at him wide-eyed. But she did as she was told.

"Ahem," said a voice.

**some long chappie huh- seemed like a gd place to stop. u beta review if u wnna know what happens next!**

**kisses to all :)**

**if ure interested, read my new story, Not Yet**


	7. Chapter 7

**LORD HELP ME... so sorry i didnt update soon. I'm failing mathsss :(**

**Ok- off subjct here it is: (THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS!)**

"Ahem," said a voice.

They went apart and saw the angry, disgusted and confused face of Madame Pince.

Ginny was glad it wasn't someone else, but worry was comprehensible in her face.

Draco, on the other hand smirked and wasn't worried at all.

He turned to Ginny. _Great,_ she thought, _he's going to blame it on me. _

"Hide behind the bookcase," he said taking out his wand. Ginny did so, not understanding.

"What…" said Madame Pince. And before she could continue, Draco muttered a charm and light came from his wand and hit her. When the light disappeared, Madame Pince looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked. "What are you doing here Mr. Malfoy?"

Ginny knew that he cast a memory charm on her.

"You seem to be… sleepwalking or something," retorted Draco.

"Oh dear," she said. She bought it.

"And I was allowed to miss class because of some prefect business," he lied.

"Oh, well. OK then," she said nodding and leaving.

Ginny peered from behind the bookcase. She saw Draco smirking and shaking his head. "That is the secret to my success, Weasley."

She looked at him in confusion.

"Come on Weasley! Haven't you ever wondered why every teacher loves me? Haven't you ever wondered why I'm not expelled? My secret is the memory charm. This memory charm makes the teachers forget what happened five minutes before. It only works on teachers for some reason."

"We're still playing," she said, changing the subject, "and its my turn."

"Bring it on."

"My command is to tell me something you don't want to tell me."

"You can't do that!" he said, "it has to specific!"

Green light shot and burned his skin.

He groaned. "I gave you the kiss of life," he muttered audibly.

"You did what?!"

"CPR, Weasley. When you were out of air when the snake did… you know."

After that, Ginny had mixed emotions. She was mad at him for not telling her before. She was mad at him for doing what he did. She was thankful because he saved her life. She was also _proud_ . Why she was, she couldn't say.

"It's my turn now. Tell me something you don't want to tell me."

"Copy cat!"

"Just do it Weasley."

Ginny thought. "I think Neville's cute," she said.

"You think that Longbottum's…" he said with the most disgusted voice anyone has ever heard, "I can't even say it, cute!"

"My turn…"

So they played and played. They didn't notice time go by. It was time for lunch.

Meanwhile, at the feast, the trio began to wonder.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Ron, noticing that Ginny was no where to be seen.

"Probably doing some homework," thought Hermione.

Luna Lovegood approached them. "Where's Ginny?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," said Ron.

"That's odd. Ginny skipped class today," said Luna thoughtfully, while Hermione was sipping her pumpkin juice.

Hermione's eyes widened and the pumpkin juice spilled all over her uniform. "So did Malfoy!" she stated worriedly.

Everyone gasped. They left their food and ran out of the Great Hall, searching for Ginny. They searched in the Hospital Wing, in Snape's class even in Hagrid's. They finally thought of looking in the library.

They ran in as quickly as possible.

"Have you seen Ginny?" Harry asked Madame Pince.

"Well no," she said.

Hermione raised her arms in defeat. "Great, we looked everywhere. It's definitely no coincidence that both Ginny and Malfoy have skipped class and are not in the Great Hall and are no where to be seen."

"Ms. Weasley isn't here, but Mr. Malfoy is," said Madame Pince, "and Mr. Malfoy told me that he wasn't skipping class. He's doing prefect business."

Ron smirked. "Great time to get him in trouble for lying!"

He led his way into the section that Madame Pince said he was.

When he found him, he was as disgusted as ever. His sister was talking to Malfoy. They were sitting next to each other as if they were friends.

"Ginny?" he asked, as if he didn't believe it was her.

Ginny just sat there speechless and looked at him, as if she was depending on him to save her. He shrugged his shoulders. He stood up, "good luck explaining to your red-faced brother all this," he said and walked away.

Ron's jaw was wide open and he looked at her for an answer. She said nothing.

"Skipping class with Malfoy?!" he finally said.

"No, well, yes, in a way, but I didn't want to. Look, he made me. We were playing this game called Question or Command. He commanded me to stay with him," she lied.

"Why did you accept to play at first!?" asked Hermione.

"I was desperate to know if he was a Death Eater, that's all," she said lamely.

"What kind of questions and commands did he ask you?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"Not too personal," she said. Her heart was pounding. "Nothing bad has happened." _Yeah right_, she thought. _Kissing him wasn't bad. _

"And… what did you find out about him?" said Harry anxiously.

"He's not a Death Eater," she said. She forbade telling them anything else.

Harry nodded with a blank face.

"What else?" said Ron, suddenly forgetting about her sitting with Malfoy. "Is there anything that we could use to blackmail him?"

"His favorite teacher is Snape. His favorite book is _A Wizard's Community. _He hates The Weird Sisters. His favorite color is green," she made up on the spot.

"Why didn't you ask something more… more embarrassing? Like his crush or something!"

"It is embarrassing that his favorite book is _A Wizard's Community. _That book is the most boring book ever!"

Ginny was angry at Hermione. That book was HER favorite book.

So they went to the Great Hall. She saw Draco smirking at her. She had learned so much about Draco and Draco had learned so much about her.

Suddenly, Ron spilled his pumpkin juice on Ginny's blouse. Vomit was making its way to her mouth, but she stopped it with her hands. Draco stood up, worry visible in his face. Then, Ginny had done it. Vomit was all over the table. This caused Hermione to vomit, which caused Harry to vomit, which caused Neville to vomit, and the vomit chain continued.

At the end, everybody had vomited at least once. Dumbeldore had used a charm to clean it up, but that didn't stop them from vomiting. When at last, everyone felt OK and in no need to throw up, Dumbeldore cancelled the next lessons and sent everyone outside the castle. He then told Hagrid to wash them with his hose, for there aren't enough showers in the school. Hagrid did as he was told.

There was a long line to the hose. In that line, everyone gave Ginny deathly glares. She was the one that started it. Even her friends didn't stay with her. Ginny found herself at the end of the line alone.

"Hey Weasley," said Draco, appearing from behind her. "How did you get out of there alive? I mean out of the library. What did you tell that weasel?"

"I told him about the game. I said you forced me to play by commanding me to stay with you. I told them nothing of what happened. Just that you're no Death Eater," she replied, not making and visual contact.

"You know we're still playing Wizard's Question or Command. And it's my turn."

"We're still playing? How the bloody hell do we stop?"

"When we both agree to and I don't wanna. I want to use my turn right now. Kiss me."

Ginny's eyes widened and she looked at him. "In front of everybody?"

Green light came from Draco's pocket, where his wand is, and it hit her and began to burn her.

"I refuse," she said struggling, rubbing her skin. "Why do you want that?"

"Weasley, if you want that to stop then you should do it. I want it because I want you to get in trouble by your brother."

"YOU ASS!" she squealed. Everyone turned their heads towards her. Her skin continued burning and she was struggling.

"Chill Weasley, just do it! The pain will stop."

Everyone looked slightly confused at the sight of green light coming from Draco's body (as they see it) and Ginny cursing at him and struggling.

After about half an hour, there was still a long line and Ginny was still in pain. Not one of her brothers or friends noticed that she was cussing at Malfoy. It was then that the pain grew. Everyone kept staring, while she continued struggling.

After an hour, the pain was unbearable. She was on the ground. It was as if someone had used the Cruciatus on her.

Everyone looked at Draco. They knew he was responsible for whatever is happening to her.

He was worried. He hated the sight of Ginny being tortured. He took out his wand (and everybody understood then that the green light was from his wand). He tried to stop the light by covering it, but the light just shone through his hand.

Ginny was furious and uncomfortable. While being tortured, she grabbed Draco's legs, causing him to fall right on top pf her. She began kicking him away from her. The more she kicked him, the stronger the pain.

She then couldn't handle it. Her eyes were teary and the pain might as well be the Cruciatus. She sobbed before she did what she had to. She took hold of his tie and pulled him into the kiss.

Unfortunately, that was when Ron, Harry and Hermione saw her. Lying on the floor and kissing Malfoy and breaking away from him, panting.

As soon as she did so, she gave him a nice kick in his private part and turned away from him. She saw the trio gaping at her.

"You have the wrong idea," she said panting and crying at the same time.

"You're no Weasley," Ron said, almost crying and he charged into the castle. Everyone one of her friends did that. They gave her a look of hatred, which is the iciest look she has ever gotten from anybody and she couldn't bear watch it.

She waited in line until it was her turn. Hagrid used the hose to wash her clean. He gave her a confused look when he saw that Malfoy was behind her, and not any of her friends.

Malfoy felt sad and guilty for he has just made her do. He regrets it now more than anything he has ever regretted.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he said, while she was being washed.

Hagrid looked puzzled at the Malfoy's use of her first name.

"Leave me and my life alone Malfoy. I hate you more than anyone now. I hate you more than I even hate your father! What you have just done can never be forgiven!"

Hagrid looked content with Ginny's retort. "What'd he do ter ya?"

"Nothing you can help me with Hagrid," she left from under the hose and headed to her dormitory to get out of her wet clothes.

She had never felt that much hate for anyone else.

**OK--- I AM SOOO SORRY- it migt not be what you expect. you might not even understand it! reely sorry.**

**I wont be surprised if i got negative reviews. But please review. Every review urges me to update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys-- u're probably like todally mad at me right now (if you read the last chapter when updated)**

**Its prably benn half a year since I've updated. But I swear to my life that I won't give up on any of my stories. i won't start a new one until I finsh the two I started (and I'm desperate to start em!) hope it makes ya feel better-- K- enjoy!**

Ginny was in the common room. Whe was crying, comepletely ignored by the people around her, who walk around throwing ghastly glances at her. Whenever she tried to speak to her brother, he spits on her. Harry ignores her. Hermione is obviously pitying he, but also ignores her. They all had a reason to hate her: she kissed the enemy. Not just any enemy: Draco the enemy.

--

The Slytherins were in their room, laughing like drunks. "The Weaslette likes you," they all screamed to Draco, who pretended to laugh, although he could never stop thinking about how cruel and unusual his actions were.

--

Ginny made her way down the corridor to Potions class. She was alone, as nobody, excluding Luna Lovegood, wanted to be seen with her.

Luna simply thought it was cute that she liked a Malfoy. But when Ginny tried to say otherwise, Luna would say: "Don't let them. the knargles, don't let them get to you. If you like him- go for it," then she would skip off in all directions. Ginny knew it was useless to communicate with Luna.

As she was walking, a bunch of Slytherins started teasing her, reminding her of the kiss and telling her how she's so pathetic to like a Malfoy. She ignored them, holding her tears and entered Snape's class.

"What a rukus you have caused Ms. Weasley," he said to her when she sat down. When he said that she began to cry openly, trying to wipe all of her tears and avoid embarassment. Sanpe looked at her, the look in his eyes was the closest thing to pity she has ever seen. "You are excused from class today," he said, "think about your actions."

Without hesitation, she grabbed her books and left the room. She passed by some occasional Slytherins who began to tease her. She then passed by Harry, her brother and Hermione.

"Skipping class again I bet, have a scheduled meeting, Mrs. Malfoy," he exclaimed. She ignored. "Why you little rascal," he said as he got cloaser to her, Hermione pulling him back.

"I was excused from class," she said, in barely audible voice, as she walked off in the opposite direction.

As she walked, another group of Slytherins, including Draco, saw her and began the harassment. He just watched as she was being teased and bullied. "Stop," he said. Everyone turned their head to him in disbelief. "Is it a crime for a Weasley to like me," he said with hesitation, afraid his reputation is over. Ginny gathered some courage and broke free from a Slytherins' grip. "I've been doing some thinking," he continued, choosing his words carefully, "I bet you every girl in Gryffindor in the school likes me, I mean who doesn't," he said with arrogance, trying to make himself seem more of a Slytherin, "But this one had the guts to show the school. She doesn't deserve this. She deserves praise. Remember the Slytherin motto: An enemy of Gryffindor's is a friend of Slytherin's. Every Gryffindor certainly hates her. That makes her a friend of our's."

The reaction was odd and unexpected. The group nodded in agreement.

She then stepped up. "I will never be a friend to the house that serves the Dark Lord. I do not like you Malfoy and it is the last thing I will ever do. You and you only know the reason for what happened- and guess what, it's my turn. I want to end the stupid game here."

Draco was surprised at this. His heart raced when she said that it was her turn. She had the perfect chance tp get back at him. but the didn't. He nodded. The game ended. She walked away.

The Slytherins looked at him in confusion. He ignored and continued walking to class, feeling the guiltiest he has ever felt in his life.

--

Draco and the golden trio all had Defense Against Dark Arts class, who is taught by a new teacher. There was a partner assignment, and the teacher was the one that chose the partners. Draco, to his luck, ende up to be with Ron, despite all the complaining.

The first two minutes none of the boys talked. Draco was the first one. "It wasn't her that did it you know."

"It wasn't who that did what," he asked, although he knew what he meant.

"Your sister that kissed me..."

"Well that's odd because the bloody hell she looks like her."

"If she hasn 't told you yet, we were playing a game: Wizard's Truth or Command..."

"She told me."

"The game wasn't over yet when we played it in the library. So I ordered her to do it. If you don't know the game, then if you do not do what is ordered, or answer what is asked truthfully, then you feel pain. The pain doesn't stop until you do what is told."

"I bet you two had a little meeting, planning this out. And why the bloody hell would you order her to do something like that?"

"I'm Malfoy- I want the Weaslette to get in trouble... by you. And if it wasn't already obvious, I like your little sister, which is why I'm risking my reputation for her," he said with embarassment, avoiding eye contact with Ron, who was staring at Draco, almost believing what is being said. "If you don't believe me, then don't. But if I was making this up, then why would I make it up so that it would be an embarassment to me."

And Ron actually believed.

* * *

**Hey- hope you like it- Dont worry, I will try and update ASAP, you'll have another chapter by this or next week- K? Please review, because if you don't i'll be sad--**

**REVIEW (luvya)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey yall, toldya I'll update soon :) -- Thnxxx loads for reading. its the last chappie Review!!**

What was told to Ron was told to Hermione and Harry. They believed it, just as Ron had.

--

Ginny was sitting in the Common Room alone, for everybody was at class in this time. She stared at the fireplace, thinking of what is happening to her life. It is being corrupted because of Draco Malfoy. It isn't a surprise at all. She knew sooner or later, Draco would make her life miserable, but she'd never thought of it to be this way. "Bloody son of a Death Eater," she thought. "What would my parents think of me when they hear?" Just then, the trio entered the common room, nervously whispering to each other. Ginny ignored and kept staring at the fireplace.

They sat in a sofa nearby. Ginny thought it was an odd reaction. Ron never wanted to get near her these days.

"Hey Ginny," said Ron, in an embarrassed tone of voice. "How are you doing."

Ginny shot a glance at her brother who is surprisingly talking to her without screaming in her face. She said nothing.

"I'm going to let you explain what happened- with Malfoy I mean," he said in the kindest tone ever.

"Now you chose to listen to me," Ginny finally said, as a tear fell from her eye. "What if I don't have an explanation?"

"Malfoy told me what happened, Ginny, about the game and everything," said Ron. He moved next to his sister and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you," he said.

Ginny guessed what Malfoy might have said. One minute she hated him, the next she's touched by him and what he did for her. He put his reputation in risk by telling Ron what he might have told him. But the oddest feeling of all: she actually felt love for the person that ruined her life. She shook the thought away and hugged her brother back.

Harry sat on her other side. 'I'm sorry too Ginny," he kissed her forehead, which sent a shiver down Ginny's spine.

Hermione was crying. "I feel sp guilty for making you feel this way, Ginny, please forgive me." Ginny nodded.

"Hey, now that we're clear, what should we do with the perfect opportunity to ruin Malfoy's life," said Ron, strangely switching from a soothing to an evil voice.

"Ron, may I ask you a favour?" asked Ginny, wanting to save his life as he did hers.

He nodded.

"Could you please keep it a secret? Even if it is Malfoy's secret."

"Why would you want to do that?"

Ginny thought fast… "I just… I think it would be… cruel…"

"Ginny's right," said Hermione. I know if Malfoy were in our position, he wouldn't miss a chance but It would be cruel to spill his secret after what he had just done."

Harry agreed, but Ron wasn't as convinced, but reluctantly agreed.

--

The next time Draco passed by the four, he glanced at them with embarrassment.

"Malfoy, I never thought I'd say this, but thank you… and the secret's safe," said Ron glumly. He nodded slightly, trying not to smile, and holding his jump for joy. He was quite embarrassed to look at Ginny. But she wasn't.

She stepped forward. "Thank you Malfoy," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back with embarrassment.

"Stay away from her though," said Ron when he saw him smile.

She took his hand and started shaking it. "This is the last friendly thing we do to each other, she said, as she let go.

He felt a piece of parchment in his hand. He looked at Ginny while she was walking away and saw her wink at him. He nodded. When they were out of sight, he read the parchment:

_'So, wanna protest against pumpkin juice one last time? Meet me in the boring section of the library tomorrow afternoon. I'll bring scented lip gloss. Love, Ginny'_

**Like it? I cudn't think of another ending. O well. please review! And read my other ginny-malfoys (Not Yet) and others. K thanxx for reading: LOVE YOU ALL (review)**


End file.
